The field of the invention pertains to forming rotating bands on hot shapes, such as projectiles for munitions use. More particularly, the invention is directed to the method of applying an annulus or concentric band to the shell of the projectile so that a strong bond is developed at the metal to metal interface around the middle periphery of the projectile.
In the prior art, projectiles were forged into a rough shape, and then they were fashioned into a near net finished shape. The projectiles were then heat treated; followed by machining a rotating band seat around the middle periphery of the projectile. A rotating band was then applied within said seat by swaging a preformed band to the projectile, or, in the case of a thin wall projectile which could not withstand the swaging forces, the rotating band was formed by weldments of suitable material within said seat. Another method known for applying such rotating bands is to melt the rotating band material in-situ by means of an induction coil. All of the prior art methods are expensive and time consuming. Further, they require glass bead blasting of the band seat and additional heat treating of the heat effected zone adjacent to the band seat and rotating band.